A Temporary Insanity
In A Temporary Insanity, Janine gets irritated with not being appreciated and goes on a long overdue vacation but the temp secretary is more than she seems. Cast Ecto Leeches Stan and Charlie Janine Melnitz Slimer Roland Jackson Garrett Miller Egon Spengler Eduardo Rivera Kylie Griffin Lilith Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack *Both Versions Particle Thrower *Both Versions Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap P.K.E. Meter Radio Firehouse Perimeter Alert Bio Containment Vortex Containment Unit Locations World Trade Center Firehouse Penn Station Plot In the evening, a man tried to hail a taxi cab but the street light above him cut. The traffic light went out next. A traffic jam followed along with police sirens. A worker radioed two co-workers underground to hurry up. The situation was getting worse. Stan and Charlie responded and didn't think it was any better down in the sewers. They encountered a leech-like entity draining power from a panel. The leech turned and attacked them. At the Firehouse, Janine lugged six full folders in each arm to the filing cabinet. Slimer abruptly came up behind with the mail and caused her to drop everything. As she looked over the new bills to pay, Slimer picked out a post card marked "Beautiful Bimini" and showed it to Janine. Janine learned she won seven days in Bimini courtesy of Li'l Earth Vacations. Janine wasn't interested and tossed it. She believed it was just a scam to bring people in and manipulate them into purchasing a timeshare. Janine preferred to be in the Firehouse where she was appreciated. Roland slammed down five catalogs on the front desk and stated spark plugs, a case of 50 mL beakers, and Uranium-237 had be ordered. He didn't bother marking the pages in the catalog and left it to Janine. Water dripped down on the stack of catalogs. Garrett came down on the elevator lift and warned Janine the pipe burst in the kitchen. Roland rushed off to shut down the water main. Janine moved the catalogs and folders away. Slimer flew up to the ceiling and morphed his torso to catch the water. Ecto-1 pulled in, covered in grime, and Eduardo burst out of the front passenger seat irate at wasting three hours in the sewers looking for leeches. Egon wasn't so upset being exposed to every toxin and effluent in the city. He brought out two vats. Janine noted they were having the same kind of day as her. Eduardo snapped and asked if her low point was getting a paper cut. Kylie tried to downplay their jaunt through three miles of sewage but Janine still took offense. Kylie asked if she could bill Con Ed for a routine spectral analysis. Roland asked for a replacement pipe to be ordered. Janine picked up the Bimini postcard and asked Egon how much overdue vacation time she had. Egon estimated 243 days. That's all Janine needed to hear. Janine said her goodbyes and left the Firehouse. Egon was surprised Janine took a vacation. Roland asked if they would be okay without Janine. Eduardo figured it would be easy. Slimer burst and all the water he collected fell on Eduardo. Roland worked on the kitchen pipe. Garrett asked if they could hire a plumber but Roland reminded him they couldn't find the checkbook. Kylie tried to access the computer at the front desk but she was rejected. Egon walked over and asked about getting into Janine's inventory files. Kylie asked if he had her password. Egon mused it was in the file cabinet. He pulled a drawer out and Slimer was fruitlessly searching through files. Egon admitted they needed help. Kylie revealed she already tried every temp service in Manhattan and everyone refused. Apparently, working for the Ghostbusters was an occupational safety hazard. Egon didn't think that was a fair assessment. The part of the ceiling where the leak was broke and debris rained down. Eduardo came over with a newspaper clipping and asked Kylie if she left it by his stuff. Kylie didn't then asked what it was. The clipping was for a temp service called "Gal Friday" and offered various services such as odd jobs, maintenance, and household cleaning. Egon had to qualms about giving Gal Friday a call and trying to hire Lilith for the week. Egon went up to the lab and asked everyone not to scare the temp away. Slimer wasn't sure if that was directed at him. Kylie answered the phone and declared the leeches were back. Eduardo was less than thrilled. The team went downstairs only to see Ecto-1 get towed away by City Towing. Their payment checks bounced. Kylie asked Egon if he deposited money into the company checking account. Egon wasn't aware they had a checking account. The team wearily walked to the subway station. Soon after they left, Lilith arrived. She assured Egon she would take care of everything and he could relax. A worker showed the Ghostbusters to where the leeches were seen. Kylie got a reading on the P.K.E. Meter and three leeches were spotted. Eduardo and Garrett split up from Roland and Kylie. A leech latched onto Roland's Proton Pack. Kylie fired at another one but nailed part of the wall, too. The leeches quickly left. The section of the wall collapsed and a wave of water flooded in. Garrett spotted a sign to the bay and got an idea. Garrett and Eduardo shot at a wall section. They were funneled through. Garrett grabbed a panel and pushed the up arrow. They were taken up to the surface on a lift. The Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse and saw Ecto-1 was back. It was in immaculate condition. Lilith rolled out from under Ecto-1 and declared it would be even better with new spark plugs. Egon introduced Lilith to the team. The team was smitten with Lilith. Lilith reported all the bills were paid, pipes were repaired, and Egon's diagnostic chemical cabinet was stocked. Everyone cheered up. Lilith went upstairs to get dinner ready while they cleaned up. Everyone ate up at the dinner table but wondered where Lilith was. Lilith was downstairs at the front desk looking at schematics for the Proton Pack, Particle Thrower and Proton Cannister. She walked up to the lab and set off a P.K.E. Meter. She drained it of power then opened up the cabinet. Egon turned on the lights and asked what Lilith was doing. Lilith turned around and showed a feather duster. Egon warned her some of the equipment could be dangerous. Lilith assured he had nothing to worry about. The Ghostbusters chased after the leeches in a power plant. Over the radio, Egon concluded the leeches possessed incredible energy absorbing capabilities and were attracted to a major power source. Eduardo replied that was obvious by now. Garrett trapped a leech. Roland stated a lot more Traps were going to be needed for the bust. Kylie shot at another leech but hit a line. The exposed line swung down at them. Lilith came on the line and scolded Garrett for mocking Kylie. Lilith revealed she was testing the upgraded comm link system she just assembled. The Ghostbusters were renewed and continued chasing the leeches. Eduardo opened fire on one but Garrett trapped it. Janine returned to the Firehouse but set off a new perimeter alarm. Lilith turned off the alarm and asked Janine who she was. Janine was about to ask the same thing. Egon and Slimer came up from the basement and called off Lilith. Slimer hugged Janine and tried to kiss her. Lilith apologized and mentioned she didn't know Janine was coming back from Bimini so soon. Slimer looked in one of Janine's suitcases. Egon asked Janine if her vacation was relaxing. Janine was too worried about the Firehouse to relax. Lilith walked away with Egon and revealed she finished rearranging the lab for maximum productivity. Egon was pleased and wondered if Lilith could stay on a few more days. Janine realized only Slimer knew she was going to Bimini. Slimer confirmed he didn't tell anyone else. Janine went to the phone and asked for the number of Li'l Earth Vacations. There was no listing. Slimer dug through the trash and brought her the Gal Friday ad. Janine declared it was time for some amateur sleuthing. Slimer morphed into a version of Sherlock Holmes. Lilith left for the day and hailed a taxi. Janine snapped photos from across the street then hailed a taxi. She told the driver to follow Lilith's cab. The driver was elated and hit the gas pedal. Janine followed Lilith into Penn Station but lost her. Lilith arrived at a fall out shelter and was greeted by the leeches. The leeches flew on to her and raised her up to a giant vat. Lilith shot a bolt of energy into the cat and declared the containment field was almost complete. Janine processed her photographs and realized Lilith wasn't showing up. Lilith sneaked into the lab with two Traps. She opened them and two leeches flew out. They flew over to the vats in the cabinet. Slimer came down the chimney and saw Lilith with the leeches. Slimer tried to fly away but Lilith trapped him. Egon called out for Slimer from outside. Lilith quickly ordered the leeches to feed her. They flew on top of her. The Ghostbusters thought Lilith was being attacked and shot at the leeches. Eduardo broke a window. The leeches picked up the Trap holding Slimer and flew out. Garrett and Eduardo tended to Lilith. Lilith wasn't sure what happened and feigned fatigue. Egon asked her to take the rest of the day off. Before she left, Lilith mentioned she downloaded a power company program to track down electrical surges, something that could help track down the Ecto-Leeches. Lilith left in a taxi just as Janine returned. She tripped the alarm again. Garrett turned it off. The team greeted Janine but she cut to the chase and stated Lilith was a ghost. Janine presented the photographs but since Lilith wasn't on it, everyone was skeptical of the claim. Egon asserted the P.K.E. Meter would have alerted them long ago. Janine told them to ask Slimer. Slimer was nowhere to be found. Eduardo and Kylie checked the rec room. Janine checked the dining area. Egon checked the basement. Roland checked out the program and discovered an energy surge build up under Penn Station. Janine exclaimed that's where she followed Lilith. Egon surmised it was where the leech queen was. Janine tried to tell them it was Lilith and probably a trap. She wanted to come to but Egon turned her down on account she didn't have "proper training." Janine was annoyed and picked up a thrower. She reloaded a cannister and fired but it was out of power. Janine realized all the packs were useless and ran over to the balcony. She was too late and Ecto-1 drove off. Janine went over to the Peter statue and took the Proton Pack and thrower out. She went downstairs and suited up in one of Egon's spare uniforms. Down in the sewers, Egon and the team found the fall out shelter. The barged in and saw Lilith with the Ecto-Leeches. Kylie realized Janine was right all along. They opened fire but their equipment was all out of power. Lilith admitted to draining them and revealed her true form. She blasted the Ghostbusters with a stasis field and raised them over her Bio Containment Vortex. She adapted the Ghostbusters' technology as part of a plan to use all of humanity as a limitless power source. Janine blasted her from behind. The Ghostbusters were dropped and they clung to the edge of the vat. Eduardo dangled precariously from Garrett's thrower. As they climbed up to safety, Janine was swarmed by the leeches. Egon advised her to concentrate on Lilith. Janine yelled back for a Trap. Kylie sighted a charged Trap down below. She opened it and released Slimer. Slimer took the Trap, slimed two leeches, and flew up behind Lilith. He opened the Trap and captured her but the force of the vortex slammed in into the vat. He reached for the side panel on the Trap and closed it. It fell down into Janine's hands. Janine gave Slimer a peck on the cheek. Upon returning to headquarters, Garrett apologized to Janine and declared her an official Ghostbusters. Janine, however, believed her proton slinging days were over. She was more concerned with keeping an eye on the Firehouse. She tripped the alarm again but shot it. Janine declared she was now official done with proton slinging. Quotes Trivia *Richard Mueller, the writer of this episode, also wrote several episodes of The Real Ghostbusters. *Janine is given a vacation to Bimini, located in the Bahamas near Florida. *"Li'l Earth" is a phonetic play on "Lilith" *The address of the Firehouse is revealed on the vacation invite: "3960 Ince Boulevard New York, NY" *The post date of the vacation invite is November 4, 1997. *Uranium-237 is mentioned a second timeRoland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- A Temporary Insanity (1997) (DVD ts. 02:32-02:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Okay, we need to order spark plugs, a case of 50 mL beakers, and I noticed we're running low on Uranium-237." **The first time it was mentioned was "Glutton for Punishment" **Egon and Janine seem to run into almost no problems procuring radioactive materials. *Janine accrued 243 vacation days as of this episode.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- A Temporary Insanity (1997) (DVD ts. 03:54-03:58). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I estimate you accrued uh...um...243 days. Why?" *Like in "Fallout", the Firehouse falls apart without Janine around. *The Proton Pack worn by the statue of Peter Venkman, on the second floor of the Firehouse, is revealed to be a functioning model. Janine uses it against Lilith despite the series mandate that stronger equipment was needed. **The Peter statue's face is digitized out. The reason for the edit is unknown. An accepted theory among fans is at the time, there was a licensing restriction mandated by Sony that barred Adelaide from using the exact character designs from The Real Ghostbusters. *The last temp the Ghostbusters hired turned out to be an ectoplasmic entity, too. Her name was Dixie and the episode was "Til Death Do Us Part" *Garrett is called "Romeo" again, this time by Eduardo.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- A Temporary Insanity (1997) (DVD ts. 08:17-08:18). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Don't get your hopes up, Romeo." *Lilith illegally views equipment schematics just like Paul Smart did in "Robo-Buster" to create his own equipment. *Garrett calls Kylie "Calamity Kylie," a likely reference to the Tiny Toons character Calamity Coyote.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- A Temporary Insanity (1997) (DVD ts. 09:25-09:28). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Assuming Calamity Kylie doesn't roast us first." *Janine invokes the "Who Ya Gonna Call?" motto when she suits up.Janine Melnitz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- A Temporary Insanity (1997) (DVD ts. 16:22-16:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "Who ya gonna call?" Animation Errors *At the 6:46 mark, Garrett switches from his jumpsuit to civies when the wave hits then back to his jumpsuit. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps ATemporaryInsanity01.jpg ATemporaryInsanity02.jpg ATemporaryInsanity03.jpg ATemporaryInsanity04.jpg ATemporaryInsanity05.jpg ATemporaryInsanity06.jpg ATemporaryInsanity07.jpg ATemporaryInsanity08.jpg ATemporaryInsanity09.jpg ATemporaryInsanity10.jpg ATemporaryInsanity11.jpg ATemporaryInsanity12.jpg ATemporaryInsanity13.jpg ATemporaryInsanity14.jpg ATemporaryInsanity15.jpg ATemporaryInsanity16.jpg ATemporaryInsanity17.jpg ATemporaryInsanity18.jpg ATemporaryInsanity19.jpg ATemporaryInsanity20.jpg Collages and Edits LilithinTemporaryInsanityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinTemporaryInsanityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinTemporaryInsanityepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LilithvsGBinTemporaryInsanityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EduardoandKylieinTemporaryInsanityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastersinTemporaryInsanityepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode